Trapped Life
by Analaa
Summary: Cathy has always been a bit weird causing her to have trouble making friends. Then one day four strangers come to visit and take her to the volterra. A place where vampires rule and humans work for them or become their snack. rated t just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first twilight fanfic. The first chapter isn't the best but you know you have to set up the story somehow. Please review **

**Chapter 1: The visit from strangers**

I remember my last "normal day" of my life. I was 17 years old and I was sitting in my apartment by myself. My mom was out with her new boyfriend of the week doing who knows what. Ok so I had a pretty good idea but it was too disturbing to think about. I was watching reruns of _That 70s show, _my favorite show at the time. If I wasn't watching t.v I was usually reading the latest mystery or fantasy novel. It was always good to forget about my home troubles someway!

Doing these things helped to keep other things of my mind. For some reason I could stop two people right next to each other from hearing the other one talk, even if they were screaming at each other. All I had to do was concentrate and I could everything they were saying but they couldn't hear me or anyone else for that matter. You could say this freaked people out , therefore causing me to have no friends. Sure some boys checked me out, but only from a distance. I had long wavy blond hair that reached down the middle of my back and had a pretty curvy body but my weirdness scared people away causing my looks to be a waste. Personally I would rather be normal in every way!

Around 10 p.m after I had switched from watching t.v to reading my book there was a knock on the door. I went to look out he peep hole to see a man with long blond hair. He was unbelievably pale and had red eyes but I had to be going crazy because no one had red eyes except in pictures.

I decided to ignore it and got back to reading my book. There was no way I was opening up the door for some creepy looking guy. The knocking continued though and the man said my name. Now I was really freaked out. I went to the phone to dial 911 but I only got to the second 1 when a cold hand not so gently grabbed my wrist and used the other hand to hang up the phone. I was about to scream when the hand that hung up the phone was suddenly covering my mouth. The next thing I knew the man at the door entered the room gracefully with two more figures with the same pale complexion and red eyes appearing behind him. And I do mean appearing one minute it was just him then I blinked and two more were there.

On the one side another man stood. His red eyes seemed angrier than the man in front of him who seemed excited about something. On the other side stood a girl who was younger even than me or so I thought. Her red eyes were staring directly at me and I felt a strange sense of energy flowing through me. She looked away from me and sighed.

"Master my powers did not work on her, " the petite brunette said angrily.

"That is quite alright dear. I had a feeling they would not," the leading man said.

I stared at them in shock but not disbelief. Who was I to say powers were not real. I knew I had them though they were not much use. I tried to struggle out of the man's arms but it was no use. The only way I knew it was a man was by his pants and shoes he was wearing.

"Hello Cathy," the strange man that was at my door said. He really did have a beautiful voice even though I was pretty sure he came here to kill me. What I didn't understand was why he needed a whole party to kill me. "We didn't mean to scare you but we could not have you calling the police," he continued.

"Though they would of made a nice snack," the man to his left said with a smile that sent chills down my back.

"You will have to forgive Cauis we do not have many conversations with humans," the leading man said.

What the hell did he mean by human? Was he not human? And what did Cauis mean he would eat the police? Were they some kind of cannibal monster.

"And how rude of me, I have not given the proper introductions. If you promise not to scream I will have Demetri let go of you and I can give the introductions. Do you promise?"The strange man asked.

I could tell it wasn't a question rather a command. And I also had a feeling calling for help would not do any good rather it would of caused more problems. So I just nodded at the man.

The next thing I knew I felt a gust of wind and a new man stood next to the girl who I guessed was bout 15. I almost screamed involuntarily but managed to keep it to a gasp. This man was bigger than the rest and I don't mean to much junk food big. I would say he was in his late 20s to early 30s.

"So as I said this here is my brother Caius, Jane is on my right and then the man next to Jane is Demetri. Sadly my brother Marcus could not make it since he had to watch over Volterra while I was gone," the man explained.

"Do you mind sharing your name?" I asked not very politely.

Suddenly I felt the strange energy in me again and looked to see Jane staring at me angrily. Cauis suddenly had his freezing cold hands around my neck and though it did not seem like he was using much of his strength I was grasping for breath. I heard the man order them to stop. Cauis let go of my neck and gracefully returned to the rest of them. Jane stopped boaring her eyes into me and the strange sense left my body. I was a little scared to know what her power is but for some reason I knew Cauis was the one I really had to worry about. And I had a strange feeling at the time that my life was about to be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Making a Friend

"My name is Aro and I am the leader of a coven of vampires in Italy. Some of the vampires have special powers for instance Jane can give you the feeling of pain by just looking at someone, but it doesn't seem to work on you. I can read human and vampire thoughts with the touch of my hand," the man named Aro explained, "Do you mind if I try?"

Aro reached out his hand for me to touch. I figured I might as well do it because one way or another he was going to get what he wants. He obviously had a lot of power if her had so many people following him. His hand was ice cold just like Demetri's and Caius', so I assumed this was a vampire thing. I felt the sense of energy again but my automatic reflex was to block it. And I was not going to unblock it unless he "asked" me too.

"Hmm…are you using your powers to block me, Cathy?" Aro asked.

I was not really surprised who knew about my powers figuring he was a vampire leader. And I did believe this was true because of his cold, pale skin and how fast they moved. And come on those red eyes just screamed evil. I decided to answer him truthfully because maybe then he would answer me truthfully before he killed me. Because I had no doubt that is what he came here for.

"Ah…not really I kind of automatically have a what I like to call protector shield around me. It blocks anything that is thrown at me. But as Caius and Demetri demonstrated it cannot block people from touching me. And to put it on others I have to concentrate," I explained.

"Interesting, do you think if you concentrate you could remove the shield from yourself?"Aro asked sweetly.

Without thinking I cast a glance at Jane. She looked at me and gave a slight grin. I gulped and looked back at Aro.

"Do not worry I will be using my powers on you not Jane," Aro explained.

Oh yeah now I'm relieved. Of course I didn't say this out loud. Because I was not suicidal and I had some brains. I looked at Aro, and noticed him giving me a patronizing smile. I felt like rolling my eyes at him, since I was not a child and he was not fooling me with that smile. If he didn't get what he wanted, I would be so dead, and probably a painful death.

"I'll try, " I answered honestly.

Aro reached out and grabbed my hand again. I concentrated on letting my shield down and with out any real struggle the shield came down. The sense of energy flowing through me was ten times stronger now. Aro smiled at me and after a few minutes let go of my hand. I felt the energy flow stop and I flung my shield back in place. I looked up to see his expression, and was relieved he seemed amused, not angry by my thoughts. Though maybe he was just excited about the prospect of killing me?

"Well, Well, Well, you have many interesting thoughts my dear Cathy but I am most intrigued that you can sense our powers. Usually only other vampires can do that. And there is only one other person I know with a shield like you, but as a human she did not have nearly as much control over her shield as you do," Aro said in amazement," I am very sad that you think we would kill you though. On the contrary we are inviting you to come work for the Volturi!"

See I knew he wasn't really offering me a choice, unless I wanted to be killed, but I was scared to go with them. In the best scenario I figured I will work for them as a slave using my shield powers for them and the worse scenario I was killed or turned into a vampire. Let's hope for the best scenario! I've always wanted a life of slavery.

"Alright but can I use the bathroom first and maybe pack a few things?" I asked Aro.

"You can use the bathroom and Jane will pack you some clothes and the book you were just reading. We will have everything else you need in your new home, "Aro said with a smile.

Jane skipped to my room which was more like a closet and I headed for the bathroom. After I went to the bathroom and washed up, I examined myself in the mirror. My eyes were huge and I looked absolutely petrified, so much for pretending to be brave. To top it all off I had red rings, soon to be bruises, around my neck from where Caius choked me. I put some cover-up on my neck and under my eyes but it didn't do much good. I then threw my blond hair in a ponytail and opened up the door.

Everyone had left except Jane who stood with my bag at the front door. I thought for a second about running but quickly changed my mind because even though Jane was small I knew she was quick, and I had no doubt she could snap my neck with ease. From what I have witnessed so far today vampires were very strong.

"Thanks for getting my bag, "I said reaching for it.

Jane looked a little taken aback that I had thanked her. It was an automatic thing for me to do. Even though these four vampires were kidnapping me, she did pack the bag for me. And I am guessing she did not exactly call the shots and I was proven correct a few seconds later.

"I am supposed to carry it. Do you prefer taking the stairs or the elevator?" Jane asked opening the door for me. I was surprised again by how mature he voice sounded, from someone who seemed so young. But she probably was mentally older than me.

"Ah the stairs the elevator sometimes get s stuck, " I explained. Actually almost everything was broken in this apartment building. I'm surprised it hadn't been condemned.

We descended down the twelve flights of stairs side by side. After four flights I decided to break the silence. Hell I couldn't even hear her walking next to me. And I really needed to ask this question because I knew Jane would answer me honestly if she could.

"Am I going to be killed?" I asked quietly.

"Not now you are our guest. But that is all I can say," Jane answered not meeting my eyes.

" ok, so have you always been a vampire?" I asked changing the subject.

Jane laughed, "No, about 1000 years ago Aro discovered me and turned me into a vampire. As a human I was easily able to cause people mental pain by the things I said. Sometimes I just stared at a person and they would become sad for no reason. In simple terms I was a bitch. When I finally went through the painful process of becoming a vampire I discovered my bitchiness had become the power of making people feel like they were in uncontrollable pain"

I realized now she was probably forced to become a vampire by Aro so I could not really blame her for what her powers became. And now I may have to make that same choice, vampire or death? It was not an easy choice to make. The idea of killing someone to drink their blood, did not sit well with me.

"Am I going to be a vampire?

"That is a question you will have to ask Aro," Jane said opening the door to the outside. A limo stood outside and Aro stood as gracefully as ever with the limo door open.


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons about a vampire

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Here's chapter 3 sorry it took a couple of days to put it up. I'm just real busy with school right now. And thanks for those who have reviewed my story so far it really encourages me to keep going with the story **

"Holy Shit!"I said under my breath staring at the limo.

Jane giggled and Aro smiled at me. But it must have been about something else because there is no way he could of heard me. But they were really fast and strong so who knows they could have had good hearing too.

Jane walked over and put my bag in the trunk and was in the limo before I even took my second step towards the limo. I crossed the rest of the way and got into the limo with Aro sliding in next to me. I sat quite uncomfortably between Jane and Aro as we drove down the streets of L.A. But was even worse was the look Caius gave me. It was the I want to kill you look.

"Aro, are you going to turn me?" I asked quickly before I lost my nerve.

All four vampires looked at me in shock. I don't think Jane thought I would ever actually ask Aro. Aro's expression quickly turned to one of amusement.

"Not anytime soon my dear. Being a vampire may do more harm than good," Aro said in his melodic voice," You will remain a human guard as long as you behave yourself"

Oh great another threat! Caius smiled at me with his perfect white teeth causing me to shiver. I decided to just give up pretending to be brave. And then and broke down and cried not for the life I was leaving but for the uncertainty of my new life and how long that new life would last.

Thirty minutes later we were getting onto a private plane. I sat next to Jane and across from Aro. Caius sat across from Jane while Demetri sat on the other side of Aro.

"So Demetri and Caius do you have any special powers?" I asked no longer being able to stand the silence.

" I am able to kill anyone or anything. Everyone I fought I've won and my prize is their head," Caius said with his chilling smile.

I could not help to roll my eyes and say," That's not exactly a gift. You have just not met your match yet. From what I have heard If you fought Jane she would win!"

Caius had a murderous look in his eyes but Aro just waved his hand and Caius calmed down a bit. Jane smiled at me and for some reason I felt a lot better.

"Demetri why don't you tell our newest guard member about your gift," Aro said.

"Of course Master. Alright Cathy I am a tracker which means I can track down any human and vampire. I am the best tracker there is," Demetri said with a cocky grin, " Oh and sorry about your wrist"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't even hurt now. I cannot say the same thing about my neck," I answered with a smile.

Jane and Demetri stifled laughs. Aro looked amused again and Caius looked ready to murder me yet again. I really had to not speak my thoughts out loud.

"Cathy I will have to ask you to respect my brother," Aro said in his sickly sweet voice.

"yes master," I answered in most innocent voice I could.

"Good, now get some sleep Cathy," Aro told me.

Jane stood up and got me a pillow. I put the pillow on the window side of my seat and rested my head. I really was tired so I closed my eyes and hoped to fall asleep. I must of fallen asleep because I woke up back in another limo. My head was resting on someone's lap. I sat up and realized it was Jane.

"did you enjoy your nap, dear?" Aro asked me.

I was not at all fooled by Aro. He could be polite and sweet but if you crossed him I knew he could be very dangerous. If I didn't do what he wants he would either kill me or make my life a living hell.

"yes master, " I answered Aro. I was not going to voice these thoughts.

"Well good you are free to ask any questions you please. But I cannot promise answers, " Aro explained.

"Alright, oh how did I not wake up when we landed the plane and went to the limo?" I asked.

" Jane dear how about you answer that question, " Aro said.

"yes master, well vampires are graceful creatures. So a vampire landed the plane and I carried you to the limo, " Jane explained.

I noticed for the most part Jane was serious besides the few times she smiled at my sarcastic remarks. I wonder why she was always so serious. Maybe it had to do with her human life.

"oh, thank you Jane. Then my other question is if figured you are cold, strong, fast, graceful, and I think good hearing. Is their anything else all vampires can do?" I asked to no one to particular.

"We don't have to sleep. We have exceptional smelling and seeing which makes the hunt all the more fun," Caius said with his malicious smile.

"Is drinking human blood the only way you can survive?" I asked.

"For most vampires yes. But there is a couple of clans who have unbelievable control and are able to feed off only off the blood of animals," Aro said in awe and I thought I saw some fear in his eyes.

But they seemed in total control. They had a guard and everything. Who could scare them? Unless it was that other shield and they were going to use me against her. Well I wasn't going to cause the death of others, even other vampires.

"Will you let me see your thoughts dear?" Aro asked me. I hope that he wasn't going to check my thoughts every few hours.

"yes master, " I answered though I really didn't want to.

I let my shield down as Aro touched my arm. I hated the feeling of his powers flowing through me. And the worst part is now he knew all my secrets. How could his guard stand this? I couldn't see Caius liking his thoughts shared with Aro. Aro gave a slight smile.

"You are quite smart my dear. But do not fret, no harm will come to their family. Actually I have you merely as a precaution, " Aro explained.

Oh great I was just a tool for him. Not that I was really surprised. I wondered what would happen when I grew too old to be on his guard. Would I just get killed? Unfortunately Aro was still touching me so he heard all those thoughts. He removed his hand and I put my shield back in place. Aro didn't comment on my last thoughts. Great real encouraging, Now I knew he would be killing me when I got too "old".

"Ah, Cathy look out your window we have arrived in volterra," Aro said putting my window down.

[Type text]


	4. Chapter 4: My new hiome

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Here's chapter 4. I hope you like it. Review please, it does not matter if positive or negative. **

**Chapter 4: My new home**

The city of Volterra was beautiful. Adults and children ran around happily oblivious to the fact that a clan of human eating vampires lived among them. I wondered if some of the people were superstitious but I'm guessing anyone who got any evidence that vampires existed were quickly disposed of by the volturi.

We arrived at a pretty modern looking building. Upon entering the building we passed by a desk with a pretty women sitting at it. I knew she was human since she did not have the pale skin and red eyes like the other vampires I had spent the night with.

"Good evening master," the secretary said.

"Good evening Gianni," Aro said.

Aro kept walking but I froze for a second wondering why she would work for these vampires, unless she was forced too. Whatever the case I didn't have time to ask since Caius grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to the door.

The door opened up to a dark tunnel. Luckily the tunnel was not very long and led into a lit up room. Unluckily for me the room was full of glittering vampires. I figured it must be the effect of the sun. One man sat on the side throne, he had long brown hair and of course pale skin and red eyes. I'm guessing this is Marcus. Caius sat down on the other side throne while Aro sat in the middle throne. What a shocker! Jane and Demetri sat to the side of Marcus' throne. By Caius throne stood a vampire even more massive than Demetri and a young teen vampire that I did not need to be told was Jane's brother. I stood in the middle of the room trembling like a little baby again.

"Aro seriously she is shaking just being in the same room with vampires. How will she ever be able to control her powers during a confrontation? We should just kill her now," Caius said.

Now I was really trembling. I actually had to sit down since I had no wall to lean against. I kept my eyes on the three thrones though. Caius just sat there smirking, Marcus just yawned, while Aro wore his calm mask.

"Now, now Caius control that temper of yours. Cathy has agreed to join us and she will work hard and listen to me. Won't you Cathy?" Aro asked.

"ye…yes , ma…mas..ter," I stammered.

"Very good, now that business is settled let me introduce you to my brother Marcus," Aro said motioning toward his bored brother sitting on the throne. I wondered why he was so quiet and bored.

"Nice to meet you master," I said uncertain about referring to Marcus as master but judging by Aro's smile that was the right thing to say. Marcus just simply nodded at me. At least he didn't say he wanted me killed.

"And this is Felix my top guard," Aro continued motioning towards the massive vampire, " And this is Jane's twin brother Alec"

Felix gave a smile that sent chills down my spine. Alec smiled too but it was a sincere smile and I found myself returning the smile.

" So now that that is done…" Aro began.

But he was interrupted when the doors flew open. A teen girl and teen boy walked into the room. They looked a lot alike. I was assuming they were brother and sister. They both were Native American. The young man who seemed no older than 18 looked like he spent many days in the gym and the same went for the girl who seemed a little older than the boy. Most of the vampires were covering their nose for some reason. That is besides Alec and Jane who just had confused looks on their faces.

"How dare you come here! Felix kill them!" Caius ordered.

The girl began trembling but it was not from fear like me. She looked really angry. I took one step away from them .

"Leah remember why were here," the boy said putting his hand on the girl's shoulder. Leah still seemed pretty upset but she took a deep breath and spoke to Aro.

" We do not want a fight. My brother Seth and I just have an important matter to discuss," Leah began but it was too late. Felix had just reached Leah while Demetri had reached Seth. They were about to snap their necks when the weirdest thing happened. Demetri fell to the floor screaming while Felix froze in place. All the vampires and Leah and Seth looked at Jane and Alec shocked. Aro recovered the fastest.

"Everyone stop now," Aro demanded, " I think we should listen to Leah"

Demetri immediately stopped rolling around in pain while Felix moved again. They looked towards their attackers Alec moved quickly over to stand by his sister while Felix and Demetri stood over by Caius' throne.

"Alright dear, tell us why you are here, " Aro said to Leah like the little fiasco never happened.

" Okay, well we are ah shapeshifters as you know so we imprint on human or well ah other things just like animals do. This means we share a mutual bond with this person and well umm…we ah," Leah stuttered.

" We imprinted on ah, " Seth began nervously.

" I think they are trying to say they imprinted on Jane and Alec, which is kind of faith or maybe ironic since both are brothers and sisters," I said quickly and quietly.

I knew everyone heard though since very pair of eyes were turned towards me. But it did not last long since Aro spoke and everyone turned their attention back towards him.

" My dears do you think I can see your feeling for myself," Aro said stepping down from his throne and putting out his hand.

Leah looked like she wanted to do anything but that. Seth said something like calm yourself and he slowly walked out and touched Aro's hand. There were hisses from the vampires but they were silenced with the wave of Aro's hand. I wondered what the two looked like when they shape shifted. Obviously like werewolves but I am guessing it was not like the movies since they said they were shape shifters not werewolves.

"Aro why don't we just kill them, " Caius impatiently said.

Leah began trembling again and so did Seth. This caused the vampires to begin to hiss besides Jane and Alec who did not know what to do.

"Caius I told you to control your temper. I can see these two would do anything to protect Jane and Alec. So I have a proposition for our two new friends, " Aro said removing his hand from Seth's.

"More like except this proposition or die," I said under my breath.

Of course everyone in the room heard me. How stupid could I be? Seth and Leah were barely suppressing giggles. I even saw Jane and Alec smile. Aro sat down in his throne and gave me a look that clearly said shut your mouth. He then turned back and addressed Seth and Leah.

"So my proposition is you two will stay here and be Jane's and Alec's personal guards. Since I see your family is very important to you you will be able to visit Forks with Jane and Alec for the last week of every month, " Aro explained.

"But they have terrible tempers and they smell, " Caius complained. God he was such a baby.

Seth were both looking at eachother and seemed to be looking for the answer in each other eyes. Meanwhile Aro held up his hand and Caius reluctantly stopped talking. Leah then faced Aro and spoke,

"We agree as long as we do not have to stay near the place you feed. And fyi Caius you smell just as bad to us, " Leah finished

"Very well we have an agreement then. It's so good to have three new members join our clan today," Aro said with enthusiasm.

**So there's the end of the chapter. I was kind of long but I needed to stop it here and splitting it in half wouldn't make much sense. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday to me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Here's chapter five. It's more of a humerous chapter instead of action but no worries action will be coming soon. Please review **

4 years later

Today was my 21st birthday. I guess technically I wouldn't be 21 until 6p.m. It was so weird being around people who never age. I started out the same age as Seth and now I'm a lot older. Oh yeah I became really close with Jane, Alec, Seth, and Leah. Jane was far from the serious girl I had met that night four years ago. Today was March 26 and it was also Sunday which meant they were leaving for their trip to Forks leaving me alone on my birthday. As I was walking down the hall I ran into no other than Seth, Leah, Jane , and Alec. After they each hugged me and wished me Happy Birthday Jane spoke to me.

"We have been talking and instead of leaving today we could just leave tomorrow."

"No, no it's not fair if I keep Seth and Leah from going home. I'll be fine," I said pretending not to care.

Well if you are sure. We better get going then, " Leah said obviously excited about the idea of going home.

"yep, I'm abosolutly sure!" I said faking enthusiasm.

"Aha, sure you are. But don't worry we'll have a movie night when you come back," Alec said smiling.

"Sounds like a plan," I answered looking forward to it.

" I can't wait to shape shift again," Leah said smiling.

"yeah since it has been a whole day since you had that experience," Seth said to Leah.

We all laughed. It was true Leah tended to lose her temper a lot. Especially when Caius was around. But who could blame her I got mad at him too but I guess I was more scared than angry at him. It was a good thing Alec could use his powers to stop Leah and Caius from fighting otherwise it would not be good. Then Aro would come to see what happened and "ask" everyone to behave.

After they left, I decided to get some breakfast, which means a bowl of cereal. I knew I could go ask Aro to get someone to make me breakfast but I tried to avoid him and his brothers at all costs. In the kitchen I poured myself a bowl of Trix cereal, my favorite kind. I then sat down and began watching the Ellen DeGeneres Show.

"I love this show," a voice said from behind me.

I jumped up and spit cereal out of my mouth. I turned around to see Demetri smirking. I thought he was the best looking out of all the vampires. He had medium length brown hair and he wore a tight white muscle shirt with jeans.

"Did I scare you?" he teased.

"No I just enjoy spitting out my breakfast," I replied sarcastically.

Demetri smirked again and I just rolled my eyes. I realized about a week into my imprisonment that as long as I was respectful to Aro, Caius, and Marcus I was safe. It did not matter what I said to anyone else though I tried to avoid talking to Felix because I was pretty sure he had no problem killing me. Demetri though seemed more friendly than Felix.

"So why are you here?" I asked Demetri.

"To wish you happy birthday," Demetri answered.

"oh, ah thank you," I said blushing.

"No problem! I got you a little something," Demetri said taking a small black box out of his jean pocket.

I was shocked he had never got me a present before. I wasn't sure what to say so I just took the box and carefully opened it up. In the box sat the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a silver chain with a lilac colored flower sitting in the middle of it. It was obviously really expensive.

"Thanks it is beautiful. But it must of cost a fortune!" I exclaimed.

"It wasn't too much and when you are part of the volturi you don't need to worry about money," Demetri said with a cocky grin.

"Where's my money? According to Aro I am part of the guard," I told Demetri.

"Oh shut up Cathy and let me put your necklace on!" Demetri said grabbing the necklace out of my hand and swiftly putting it around my neck.

"Well thanks for waiting for my permission," I complained.

"Aren't you suppose to be a bit more mature? You are 21 years old, "Demetri said.

"Yeah and what are you like 1000 years old or something?" I asked angrily.

"close I was turned 853 years ago," Demetri told me, "And I was just joking about you being immature I never would want you to change no matter how old you were.

"Oh, well ah thanks. How old were you when you were turned?" I asked blushing.

"I was 25. How old did you think I was?" Demetri asked.

"Ah like 28," I answered.

"Hmm…pretty close. I was worried you would say forty or something," Demetri joked.

"Demetri…ah never mind," I said.

I was about to ask why I was still alive. I know Aro said I was a strong shield but he had me only use my shield once since I got here. And that was just because Jane and Alec got in a fight. I really don't think that is enough of a reason for me to still be living. I figured out the reason they didn't turn me into a vampire. They were worried I would be stronger than them, as if.

"Cathy you can ask me anything. I won't tell anyone besides when Aro reads my mind," Demetri said in a serious tone.

"O.K, why am I not dead yet?" I asked staring at the ground.

"Cathy you have to stop thinking you are going to be killed. Your gift is too precious to Aro. I know it seems like you don't use it much but there will be times in the future when it comes in handy," Demetri explained.

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure Caius and Felix want to kill me, " I only half joked.

" yeah, yeah because Aro won't let them," I said in a boring tone. I had heard that before.

" No because I will kill them," Demetri said smiling," Now come on Aro needs to talk to you before he sends someone else to get you"

"What you have been talking to me like for ten minutes! I'm surprised he hasn't sent anyone else to get me yet," I said nervous that Felix would soon come.

"Well it is a fifteen minute walk for a human," Demetri explained.

See I had my room next to the human/werewolf kitchen along with Jane and Seth's room and Leah's and Alec's room. Jane and Alec had taken up the diet of animal blood instead of human changing there red eyes to a honey brown color. We all preferred to be away from the throne room when Heidi brought her "tour groups" to be sucked dry.

"Oh yeah so what I have five minutes to get there," I replied sarcastically.

" I can get you there in time," Demetri said pulling me out of my thoughts. I knew what he meant. He was going to use his vampire speed to get me to the room in time. And I surprised myself by saying yes.

Demetri picked me up and put me on his back. The next thing I knew we were what I liked to call flying down the hallway. I couldn't really see anything everything seemed like a blur. It kind of felt like being a rollercoaster but since I hadn't been on a rollercoaster for over five years I couldn't really say. Suddenly Demetri put me down on the ground. We stood about five feet from the doors of the throne room. Demetri led the way through the two big doors I had entered about four years ago.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting with my master

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**And I would just like to thank again those who have given reviews **

**Chapter 6: Meeting with my "master"**

I entered the throne room behind Demetri. By the time I got to the middle of the room Demetri was already standing next to Marcus' throne and Felix was standing next to the almighty Caius and his throne. Aro as always sat in the middle throne, accompanied by his shield Renata. He had her leave since I was just a human.

"Ah, it's been too long my dear. Happy Birthday!" Aro said cheerfully.

"Thank you master," I answered. I absolutely hated to referring him as master. And from the smile I saw slide across Demetri's face I was not hiding it very well.

It had been a whole 3 months since I had last spoken to Aro. Last time he had "invited" me to the throne room, asked me how I was doing, read my thoughts and memories, and then asked me to leave. But last time Jane and Alec were here too making it a lot less scary. Actually 3 months was not nearly long enough I could go with never seeing him again.

"So how are you doing my dear?" Aro asked me.

See what did I tell you? Same thing as last time, but this time I was not going to answer with fine. I would answer truthfully since he was about to read my thoughts in a minute anyways.

"Well I am tired and bored. There is nothing to do in this castle. I enjoy talking to some people and reading some books but I hate never having fresh air. Also I feel useless and am just waiting for me to be disposed of. That about covers it…master" I explained.

"I'm so sorry you feel that way Cathy. But do not worry because next week the Cullens will be visiting and we would love to show them your shield," Aro said smiling. Yeah I'm sure he is sorry I feel that way. I'm just a damn tool to him but whatever I guess I couldn't complain too much, I was still living.

I was so busy thinking about this that I did not notice that Aro had come up and touched me. I could not believe I had not noticed the sense of power flowing through me until now. He could not read my thoughts and memories though since I had not put down my shield yet.

"Cathy remove your shield please," Aro said softly.

"Of course, master," I said reluctantly removing my shield.

God, I did not like him touching me. I could not help thinking that if I didn't have this shield of mine I wouldn't be in this mess. But there was some good things that came out of living in volterra. I met Seth, Leah, Jane, and Alec. And well Demetri wasn't that bad either besides him drinking human blood. It made me sick everytime I stood in this room knowing that's were thousands of humans were massacred. And where my memories were read every few months. God I really hated this room.

Suddenly I heard Heidi's voice in the hall. She was talking about when the tunnel was made. And then I heard the others talking. I looked at Aro's eyes and the other vampires around me and realized their eyes were all black meaning they hadn't fed in awhile. Oh shit, it was a tour group that was about to be devoured. I had to get out of here.

"That is a good idea dear. Would you like Felix to escort you back to your room?" Aro said removing his hand from mine. No definetly not I thought putting my shield back in place.

"Ah, no it's fine master. I am going to the library," I said turning around and quickly walking out of the room.

But it wasn't quick enough. About 7 feet from me Heidi was leading a "tour group" towards the throne room. There were couples and singles both young and old. But what was the hardest to see was all the children. Especially the little brown haired boy talking to Heidi.

" I want my mommy and daddy," the little boy whined.

"Oh do not worry we will find them after the tour," Heidi easily lied.

"Actually Heidi his parents just called the front desk and I was told to bring him down there this minute," I said grabbing the boy's hand.

"Ah, Cathy what are you doing?" Heidi said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Just making sure this young boy here makes it to his parents safe," I explained," Now Heidi you better finish your tour. I know you didn't eat breakfast so you must be starving"

A flash of anger was seen in Heidi's eyes but it was quickly replaced by a smile as Heidi told the tour group to follow her through the door. I quickly grabbed the boy's hand and went into the nearest open door and pulled him in. I shut the door knowing it wouldn't do any good.

I turned the light on and to my dismay realized we were in Caius' room. You see I knew this because he had a big picture of himself hanging on the wall. The room had no colors only black just like I expected. I brought the boy over to the corner so I only had to guard him from the front, though they could easily move or kill me. Then the screaming began and the little boy who looked no older than five began to cry.

"Oh shh…shh, everything is going to be okay. What's your name?" I said turning to face the boy.

"Sa…Sammy, what is happening to those people?" the boy asked fearfully.

"Ah…I am not sure," I lied," but do not worry you are safe"

I hoped that was true. The screaming had just ended so I knew we had at most a minute before we had company. And I was pretty sure it wouldn't be very happy company.

"Hey Sammy when some ah people come in here let me do the talking and make sure to stay behind me no matter what," I told him in a whisper even though they probably heard me with their ultra hearing anyways.

"Cathy haven't you ever been told it is not nice to come in someone's room without their permission," a chilling voice said from behind me.


	7. Chapter 7: Throne room again?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Just thought I would let you know that I will not be able to update until Monday or Tuesday. And as always thanks for the great reviews **

**Chapter 7: Throne room Again?**

I turned around to the voice to see Caius, Aro and Marcus. Caius of course was the one who had spoken. None of the other vampires were here so I assumed they had had the task of cleaning up the bloody mess in the throne room. Sammy started to whimper behind me. I reached my hand back and put it on his shoulder. Unfortunately I was trembling too but I didn't cry since it would not help us.

"Now Cathy just step aside and let us have the boy and this whole matter can be forgotten," Aro said to me as if I also was a kid. Which to him I probably was.

"I can't master Aro," I answered with a tremor in my voice. I figured the most likely way of us not getting killed was by being respectful. Though I don't know if that would even work in this situation.

Just then Felix, Demetri, Heidi, and Chelsea joined us. Chelsea had the power to make people loyal or not loyal to one another. This power did not work on me though. I always felt like singing that Alicia keys song Fallin' when I saw her. But now I'm off topic.

"Gosh, you smell like you are wearing something from that wolf girl," Felix said covering his nose.

"nope but I hugged Leah and Seth this morning," I said but I knew that wasn't what Felix was smelling and judging by Aro's face he knew too. Of course he probably recognized him from Seth and Leah's memories or maybe even Jane and Alec who probably have met Sammy before.

"Sammy what is your parents' names?" Aro asked sweetly.

"Um….Sa…mm and Emm…ii..ly,"Sammy said between gasps.

"Ah…that is what I thought. Let's continue this conversation elsewhere," Aro said waving his hand at Felix.

Great he had to choose Felix. I picked up Sammy in my arm and then Felix threw me on his back. He then carried me at vampire speed to the throne room. He wasn't as gentle as Demetri so I was pretty sure I would have bruises. He set us down in the middle of the room and went to stand in his normal position as was the rest of them. I set Sammy down on the floor and was glad to see he had stopped crying. I had a feeling he finally recognized them.

"So Sammy why don't you tell me about your family?" Aro asked as if this was just an everyday chit chat at the park.

"Okay….well there is my mom and dad. And then my Uncle Jacob and his new family he lives with. They are like you except they don't have the red scary eyes. Then there is my I guess you could say aunt sue and her husband Charlie who is related to Bella. And well a lot more," Sammy said rather quickly. I couldn't help but giggle a little. He was so much like Seth, a lot to say.

"Hmm…do you know who I am?" Aro asked.

"yes you are the vampire clan where Alec, Jane, Seth, and Leah live. You are less scary in your picture," Sammy said .

I stifled a giggle at how honest Sammy was. He reminded me of a little girl named Abbey that lived in my apartment building who was always telling me about her whole family secret stash of money. She was just lucky I wasn't someone who would steal it. Aro saw me smiling and gave me a warning look, I quickly changed my expression to a more serious one.

"Ah it seems we have company," Aro said.

The main doors opened revealing two people I had never seen before led by the secretary Gianni. Gianni curtsied to Aro, Marcus, and Caius and then quickly left the room. I wish I was her right now and I could just leave the room. The man wore no shirt. He was very muscular and had a tattoo on his one shoulder similar to Seth. He was looking at Aro with clear disgust on his face. The lady holding his hand was amazingly beautiful even with the scar that covered the one side of her face. Even though I had never seen these two before I knew who they were from Leah's descriptions.

"Mommy, Daddy," Sammy yelled running to his parents with a big smile on his face.

Sam and Emily's faces were immediately replaced with smiles as they each embraced their son. They slowly made their way to the middle of the room after Aro "asked" them to. They stood about 7 ft to the left of me. Sam had not shapeshifted yet probably due to his control he had gained being an alpha.

"Mommy, Daddy, that girl Cathy saved me. Aunt Jane and Leah, and Uncle Seth and Alec are right she is really nice," Sammy said pointing to me.

"Thanks Cathy. But what were you doing out of the hotel room Sam?" Emily scolded her son.

"I'm sorry mom. I saw a dog outside and it reminded me of Jake so I went outside to pet it. Then I ran into Heidi who seemed nice so and she asked me to go on the tour. And I told her no because my mommy and daddy would be worried but she said you were going to meet us later. So then I went with," Sammy finished bursting into tears. I almost cried myself.

"Shh..shh sweetie it's okay. Just never leave us again," Emily said hugging Sammy.

"Ah well I'm so happy your family has been reunited," Aro said in a cheerful tone.

"sure you are," I mumbled.

Shit you think I would of learned by now. But it is hard to get rid of a mumbling habit. Of course everyone heard besides Emily and Sammy. I quickly looked at the floor.

"We will be leaving now," Sam said.

I looked up to see the Uley's walking towards the door. Aro must have done his hand thing because Felix suddenly stood in front of the door. I saw Sam's hand clench.

"I am sorry I can't just let you leave not before I know why you are in volterra," Aro explained.

They Ulley's turned around to face Aro as did I. Felix appeared back in his spot with a smirk on his face that was a mirror image of Caius'. Looking at Sam's face I could see he was on the brink of shapeshifting. And if he did it would not be good for him and his family.

"We came early to the hotel we will be staying at next week excluding Seth and Leah of course," Sam explained in an even tone.

"And why would you be staying in this area?" Caius asked angrily. Sam just glared at him.

"I would suggest you answer my brother," the threat clear in that statement.

"Jake refused to be in a different country than Nessie. And we could not let him come here alone," Sam said a little bit calmer due to the fact Emily placed her hand on his shoulder. Jake is a shapeshifter who imprinted on Bella and Edward Cullen's daughter Nessie, a half vampire half human child.

"Ah that imprinting thing is quite marvelous. Well until I have my whole guard here to pass judgment on the situation you will have to stay here. As long as you and your family behave you will be able to stay as guests in Seth and Jane's room," Aro said with his hidden threat again.

Sam looked like he was about to say something but Emily spoke up instead, " Thank you so much Aro. We would be happy to stay here"

"Ah, I am so glad to hear that. Demetri please show them to their room while I speak to Cathy," Aro said smiling.

Demetri went in front of the Uley's and led them out the big doors. I was not too worried about their safety since Alec and Jane would be here when they pass judgment. They would never let Aro kill them. No right now I had to worry about my own safety.


	8. Chapter 8: My punishment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Stephenie Meyer does. I guess I kind of own Cathy though not her power sadly.**

**Chapter 8: My punishment **

I turned my gaze to the floor again and twiddled my fingers. Suddenly a cold hand lifted my chin up. I looked up to see Aro now staring into my eyes. I would not cry but I couldn't help from trembling, as usual. I was pretty sure everyone in the room could hear my heart beating.

"Please take your shield down Cathy so I can see what happened earlier," Aro said in a silky voice that sent chills down my spine.

"ye…yes master," I said easily removing my shield. I felt the same sense of energy flowing through me but now it was ten times worse because I was forced to look into his red eyes.

"ooh, I see why Heidi was so angry with you. Clever and brave my dear. But you do why you have to be punished," Aro said.

"yes master," I answered quietly.

Aro returned to his throne slowly at least for a vampire. I know he was just trying to make me nervous and let me tell you it was working. I felt sick to my stomach, yeah I was so brave. Aro finally got to his throne and sit down. Just then Demetri returned and took his place by Marcus. Aro began talking in hushed tones with Caius and Marcus. Caius seemed to be angry about something but Aro silenced him with his hand.

"Alright Cathy we have decided on your punishment. You will clean the main hallway from here down to the kitchen. I will supply you with a bucket of water and a sponge. And then you are to not eat until tomorrow morning since you cut us one short for our brunch," Aro explained.

Well at least he wasn't going to remove a limb or something from me (probably what Caius wanted). Though a whole day without food was going to kill me. I was always hungry due to my very high metabolism and lately I've been even more hungry than usual.

"Felix get Cathy her supplies and meet her outside the door," Aro ordered.

"Yes master," Felix answered leaving the room.

"Okay Cathy get to work. I expect you to do nothing but use the bathroom until you finish cleaning," Aro said dismissing me.

"Yes master," I answered leaving the room. Well at least he remembered I required the bathroom.

I walked out the door to find Felix standing with an ice cream bucket and half a sponge. He handed me the bucket with soap and water and then he threw the sponge at me. God I hated him.

"Have fun! Just so you know you can only use your bathroom or kitchen for water and soap," Felix said with a smile. I felt a gust of wind and he was gone.

The floor was filthy. I was guessing they didn't clean it much. Which was pretty sad since you think that they had all eternity to live they could find sometime to clean. The worst part though was walking 15 minutes just to refill the bucket of water. After 2 ½ hours I only had about ¼ of the cleaning done. I was just glad I hadn't run into Caius, Marcus, Aro, or Felix lately. I guess Marcus wasn't that bad he just didn't say much. I did have a run in with Heidi though who "accidentally" spilled my bucket of water.

"Hey , how's it going?" a voice I knew all too well said.

"Oh just wonderful, only 6 ½ hours maybe a little less because I will be closer to my water source," I said sarcastically looking up at Demetri.

"hmm…I'll be right back," Demetri said speeding off to who knows where. A few minutes later Demetri returned with a 7 x 7 metal bucket and a sponge.

"What is that for?" I asked him confused.

"This is for me. I'll clean down here and you can start cleaning by the kitchen since you'll be closer to the water source," Demetri explained.

"I don't understand," I said to Demetri.

"Aro never said you couldn't have help," Demetri said with a smile.

"True but you do know we will get in trouble for this," I warned him.

"Do I look like someone who follows all the rules," Demetri said with a smirk," I get in trouble on my own"

"Okay, thanks," I said walking towards the kitchen.

We ended up finishing the hall in an hour, no thanks to me. We were now in my room, me sitting on my bed and Demetri sitting on my desk chair across from me.

"So why did you help me? Don't get me wrong I'm grateful that you did but why did you do it?" I asked Demetri nervously.

"Because you didn't deserve your punishment. Since when is saving someone's life a crime," Demetri explained.

"oh well thanks again. But I figured you would get mad since it was your meal," I said not being able to hide the look of disgust on my face. I hated the thought of innocent humans being meals.

"You know I made a decision today. I was going to wait and tell you until later but I want you to find out before Aro," Demetri explained, "I'm going to do the animal diet thing"

"What? Really? Why?" I exclaimed.

"shh…shh you want the whole volturi to hear?" Demetri asked in a whisper.

"No, No sorry," I said quieter

"That's alright, It is just earlier today when I saw Sammy reunite with his parents it really changed my mind about things. I thought what would happen if you hadn't saved Sammy's life and he never saw his parents. And then I started to think about all the people I had killed and the loved ones that will never see them again," Demetri said rather quickly.

"Oh Demetri I'm so proud of you. Even though that sounds weird coming from someone who is 21 when well you are like 25 or at least your mind is," I said.

"No it doesn't sound weird at all. Anyways 4 years is not that big of a difference," Demetri explained.

"True but as we discussed earlier I act as if I'm 16," I told him with a smile.

"Cathy I would never want you to change," Demetri said sincerely.

I blushed and Demetri smiled at me. Just then someone knocked on the door. I jumped from surprise and I think even Demetri moved a little. He must of not heard our visitors coming because he was to into the conversation.

"Ah, I don't think your visitors will want me around," Demetri said getting up.

I went and answered the door. Sam, Emily, and Sammy stood outside my door. Sam glared at Demetri but Emily squeezed Sam's hand and he seemed to relax a little.

"I'll talk to you later," Demetri said walking out the door.

"Bye and thanks again," I said. Demetri smiled then disappeared down the hallway.

"Hi, why don't you guys come in?" I said stepping aside.


	9. Chapter 9: A not so lenient punishment

**Here's chapter 9. It's a little darker than previous chapters but I felt it had to be written. Please review and tell me what you think. And don't worry the humor will return with of course more action. Oh and the cullens will be appearing in the story in a couple of chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 9: A not so lenient punishment**

The Uley,s walked in and stood in the room staring at me. I told them to sit down on the bed and sat down in the chair Demetri occupied a few minutes ago.

"Sammy told us what happened and how you saved him. And we wanted to say thank you," Sam said kindly.

"Oh well thank you. I'm glad I did he's a great kid," I said smiling at Sammy.

"Cathy I'm hungry! Where is the food?" Sammy asked.

"Samuel you be polite," Emily scolded.

"Oh that's alright. I'm sure you all must be starving. I'll show you to the kitchen. Actually it is right next door," I said smiling at everyone this time.

I led them to the kitchen. Sammy ate a ham sandwich, Sam had four turkey sandwiches, and Emily had a chicken sandwich. They all ate potato chips and garlic dip.

"Aren't you going to eat Cathy?" Sammy asked between bites.

"Nah…I'm not very hungry," I lied unfortunately my stomach chose to grumble at this time.

"Don't let her fool you. She is not allowed to eat for the rest of the day. A punishment that I believe is too lenient," Felix said standing next to me.

Sam had stood up but Emily whispered something to him and he sat back down. I automatically moved a few steps away from Felix. Felix noticed this and suddenly he was next to me stroking my cheek.

"My, my you are quite the beautiful specimen aren't you? I can feel the fear seeping through your skin," Felix said with a smirk. His hand had now found his way trailing down my arm sending shivers through my body.

"Leave Cathy alone!" Sammy yelled.

"It's okay Sammy, I'm fine," I said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"You should listen to Cathy. You don't want to cross me," Felix threatened.

"Felix now don't you have anything better to do?" Demetri asked appearing in the doorway.

"This is none of your business," Felix sneered stroking my cheek again.

"If you don't leave now I will let Jane and Alec know and well let's just hope it is Alec who deals with you," Demetri said casually.

Suddenly Felix left my side and appeared next to Demetri. He threw Demetri against the table luckinly he didn't hit anyone. Though he probably wouldn't care if he had hit someone.

"Don't forget Demetri I'm the better fighter. You're just the tracker," and with that final statement Felix left the room. God he was so conceited, he needed to be put down a few notches or rather several.

"Are you all right?" I asked Demetri.

"Yep I'm fine. It's a good thing vampires don't bruise," Demetri said getting gracefully back on his feet.

"Ah, thanks for saving me," I said to Demetri feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"No problem, you should thank Sammy. If it wasn't for him yelling I would not be here," Demetri explained modestly.

"Thank you Sammy," I said with a big smile.

Sammy smiled at me and then being the kid he was he asked the question that was on his mind… "So, Demetri do you work out?"

I stifled a giggle as did Emily. Sam said something that sounded like don't trust him, he's dangerous. And then Emily said not to be so quick to judge. I really liked Emily.

"A long time ago," Demetri answered with a smile but suddenly his face expression changed, "Oh no here comes Caius.

I knew what he wanted. He wanted me. And I knew I couldn't let Demetri try to stop him like he did for Felix because Caius would be allowed to kill Demetri. Aro would not care. And that is something I could not let happen.

"You guys stay here. I'll go talk to him," I began.

"Hell no!" Demetri practically screamed.

"Watch your language around Sammy. And I need you to stay here. Like you said Caius will not kill me because I'm Aro's special gift but he may hurt you. Also you need to stay here in case Felix decides to come back and cause problems for the Uley's," I explained quickly.

"You know Cathy your rational thinking scares me sometimes. Just promise me if something goes wrong you will call for me," Demetri said.

"I'll scream like bloody Mary, no pun intended," I answered with a smile.

"Aw how sweet…so are we going to talk somewhere else or do I have to kill one of your new friends," Caius said looking at Emily with lust.

"Let's go master Caius," I said with as much courage I could muster.

Caius smirked and picked me up. We sped out of the room at an unnatural speed. He made sure to make the run very uncomfortable. We ended up his room where he dropped me on his floor. I slowly stood up dreading what was coming. Caius looked at me with a smirk, that same smirk he wore so many years ago when I first met him.

"What do you want?" I asked in a strong voice though my insides felt like jello.

"Now mind your manners Cathy. And it would best if you did not yell for help if you don't like the way things are going," Caius explained in a silky voice.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because if you do yell for help Felix will go kill the Uley's while Demetri is busy with us. And who knows maybe I'll get to kill Demetri too," Caius said casually.

My face fell, shit. I couldn't risk others' lives for mine and Caius knew this. It was my biggest weakness and he had found it. I wouldn't let anyone die because of me besides maybe Felix or Caius. But I didn't think that was an option. Now I was really afraid. He wasn't going to kill me, well probably, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he had planned.

"Now first if you behave and refer to me as master we will leave our clothes on," Caius explained.

I gulped. I wasn't very surprised that he wanted to assault me but I was kind of hoping he wouldn't. At least I wouldn't have to lose my virginity to this monster, if I "behaved".

"yes master," I answered in a whisper.

"That's a good start. Now beg me to be merciful," Caius said clearly enjoying himself.

"Please master Caius be merciful. Please forgive me for being disrespectful," I pleaded. If I wasn't in this situation I probably would of laughed at how pitiful is sounded.

"Very good, now let's have some fun!" Caius said with a triumphant smile.

Caius started stroking my face similar to Felix but it gradually got a little rougher. I flinched from the pain causing him to stroke harder which brought tears to my eyes. He then began kissing my arms and necks and eventually he found his way to my lips. I stupidly tried to push him away causing him to hold my arms against the wall. I knew I would have rings around my arms just like he did to my neck so long ago. What seemed like a century later but was actually less than ten minutes Caius stopped his assault. I fell to the ground uncontrollably.

"Get up Cathy!" Caius ordered.

"Yes master," I answered in a voice to quiet for a human to hear. I stood up my legs trembling under me.

"I will no longer tolerate your rudeness. I would suggest you behave yourself because next time I will not be so lenient," Caius said the threat clearly stated.

"Yes master," I answered defeated.

"You may leave," Caius said dismissing me.


	10. Chapter 10: Reuniting with my friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Okay so this chapter is a little boring. But it has some important information and it is not as dark as the last chapter **** and please review! (I know it gets annoying when people say that, that's why I do it, jk)**

**Chapter 10: Reuniting with my friends**

I left Caius' room and walked down the hallway. I knew I had to clean up before I went to the kitchen so I stopped by my room. Inspecting myself in the mirror I barely recognized myself. My eyes were all puffy and I looked like I had just seen a ghost. The rings around my arms were already starting to bruise. I put eye shadow and cover-up on to make myself look less scared. I then put a sweatshirt on to cover my arms and ran to the kitchen. Demetri was by my side hugging me right before I opened the kitchen door.

"Thank god you are ok Cathy! I would of come for you but Felix was blocking the path and I couldn't get past him," Demetri explained.

"I'm fine," I answered though him hugging me was causing the pain in my arms to intensify.

"Alright come on," Demetri said lifting me up and carrying me into the kitchen. The Uley's all looked at me concerned.

"Stop looking at me that way! I'm fine. He just wanted to scare me. You know how he likes to use his threats," I explained with a smile. Everyone seemed to believe me besides Emily. Emily looked at me sadly.

"Hey do you guys mind giving us some girl time?" Emily asked aloud.

"Sure honey I'll take Sammy to my room to watch a movie," Sam said kissing his wife and picking Sammy up. Now all that was left in the room was me, Emily, and Demetri.

"Ok ill talk to you later Cathy and it was nice meeting you Emily," Demetri said leaving the room at a surprisingly slow pace for a vampire.

I decided it would be weird for me to remain standing while Emily sat on her stool, so I went and sat on the stool across from her. She just looked at me and she seemed to be really studying me. Her eyes paused on my sweatshirt and then quickly returned to my face.

"You know Cathy guys aren't very perceptive, at least those two aren't, but I am and I noticed your change of clothes and the makeup," Emily explained with a sad smile, "He didn't go too far, did he?"

I knew I couldn't like to her not just because she would see right through my lies but because she was one of those people you could not lie to. She was far too nice and honest.

"No, just some kisses," I answered.

"What about the sweatshirt?" Emily asked.

"He didn't like me trying to push away," I explained pulling up my sleeves. She gasped at my already purple rings around my arms.

"Oh I'm sorry Cathy. We were too late," a girl or rather a vampire I did not know said from behind me. She had short spiky brown hair and the caramel brown eyes like Jane and Alec.

"Hey Alice," Emily said with a smile. Oh of course the vision girl. So now I knew my shield didn't work on physical powers just like Bella's. Hmm…but I wonder why I can block conversations between people. I guess it really doesn't matter right now.

Suddenly cold hands were embracing me followed closely by warm ones. I looked to see Jane and Seth standing next to Alice.

"What are you guys all doing here?" I asked surprised to see them. They were supposed to be in Forks.

"Well Alice saw Caius ah attacking you. She called us when we had just got to the airport. She said to wait for her there because if we didn't Demetri would of attacked Caius," Jane said quickly.

"Wait he hasn't has he?" I asked fearfully.

"No, no! Alec, Leah, the wolves, and the other Cullens besides Alice went to break up the fight. Did they succeed?" Jane asked turning to Alice.

"I believe so Aro is sending Heidi to come get us," Alice said calmly.

"Oh great just who I wanted to see," I grumbled.

" I see you still have your humor," Jane said giggling, " Just try to keep your sarcasm at a minimum in the throne room"

"I'll do my best," I said returning the smile feeling a lot better.

Heidi arrived a few minutes later and led us to the throne room. We arrived thirteen minutes(great unlucky number) since we had to walk at human pace because well Emily and I were both human. And Seth walked only a tiny bit faster than a human when he wasn't in wolf form.

In the throne room the three "masters" sat in their normal positions. Alec and Demetri stood by Marcus' throne while Felix stood by Caius' throne. Leah stood over by Sam, Sammy, and the rest of the shapeshifters or atleast I guessed that since they all had a similar build. Seth went and stood by a guy who looked a couple of years older than him. The guy was embracing someone who looked like a vampire besides her chocolate brown color eyes. I assumed that was Jacob and Nessie. Emily then ran past me and embraced her husband and son. Jane suddenly looked at Caius and I knew what she was about to do so I quickly flung my shield in front of him. I felt a sense of power hit the shield and it was a lot stronger than the first time she tried to use her power on me.

"Jane that isn't going to help us. Though it would be funny," I said smiling.

"You're right but maybe later?" Jane asked.

"Definitely," I said hugging Jane. Jane went and stood by Caius' and Felix's side. She glared at both of them but thankfully did not use her power.

Everyone in the room looked between Jane and me confused. They were trying to figure out what we were talking about. One of the Cullens though smiled like he knew what happened. It must have been the mind reader Edward Cullen. He couldn't have read my mind so he must have read Jane's.

"Cathy dear I am so glad you made it. Caius and Felix have something they need to say to you," Aro said.

"I am sorry for what I did," Felix said clearly not wanting to.

"yeah sorry," Caius mumbled.

I wasn't about to say thank you or your forgiven. Especially when they obviously were just saying it because Aro made them. But what I was confused about was why Aro had them apologize. It wasn't like they seriously harmed his tool. Jane looked like she said something that bothered Felix. Felix glared at her and I saw Edward try to not laugh.

For some reason I always ended up in the middle of the throne room by myself. I don't think it was on purpose. The wolves and Cullens stood by each other on the side of the room. And well Jane and Alec had to stand in their guarding positions. Aro gracefully got off his chair and came in front of me. I started to get really nervous. I knew he was going to read my thoughts and how would he react when he found out how I felt for Demetri. I always had a crush on him but the last few hours had strengthened my feelings for him. It was no longer a crush but rather I really, really liked Demetri. Suddenly I felt a sense of power and I felt a lot calmer. I figured that was Jasper Hale/Cullen changing my moods. Jane had mentioned him. I would have to thank him later.

"Do you mind Cathy?" Aro said putting his hand out for me to take.

Well here goes round 3!


	11. Chapter 11: Round 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 11: Round 3**

"Do you mind, Cathy?" Aro asked putting his hand out.

Well here goes round 3!

I removed my shield and put my hand out. Great the third time today. Happy birthday to me. Aro smiled at my thoughts. I wonder if he saw my feelings for Demetri. Well he did now if he didn't already. This day just keeps getting better. Most people on their 21st birthday would be getting drunk but here I am in a room full of vampires where at least two wanted me dead. I heard Edward laugh and Aro smiled again. He removed his hand but still remained in front of me. I put my shield back in place before Edward could read anymore of my thoughts.

"Hmm…interesting. Demetri come here please," Aro said.

"Yes master," Demetri said appearing next to Aro.

Aro reached out and touched Demetri's arm. Aro looked deep in thought. I hoped he wasn't angry. He didn't seem like it but it was hard to tell with Aro. He wasn't one to show his emotions. Aro removed his hand from Demetri.

"Hmm…very interesting, Marcus what do you see?" Aro asked looking at his brother.

"There is definitely some kind of bond but it is too early to what kind of bond," Marcus explained. I probably liked Marcus the most since well he hasn't ever threatened to kill me.

I was blushing and Demetri seemed pretty embarrassed too. It's like these vampires did not know the meaning of the word privacy. I understand why the wolves would get so annoyed with them. I guess in all honestly I was only annoyed with Aro, Caius, Felix, and Edward since they all invaded my privacy somehow.

"Dear do you mind sharing your thoughts? You seem to be upset about something. You want to share your thoughts with me?" Aro asked.

"Didn't you just read them?" I snapped. I heard some hisses but they stopped abruptly after Aro waved his hand.

"Didn't you just read them, master?" I corrected myself.

"Yes I did Cathy but it seems you may be unconsciously blocking some memories from me. Like when I just looked at Demetri's I saw he helped you clean but I didn't see it in your memories," Aro explained, "And I see your upset about something other than the incident with Felix and Caius but I can't see what.

"Oh really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes so would you mind showing what is bothering you?" Aro asked.

"Ah..well ok master. I don't like having any privacy in my life. I'm kind of starving due to my "fast". I am exhausted and as you already know assaulted twice. And this could possibly be my worst birthday ever, tied with my 16th birthday I had the flu," I explained, "but at least this time I got a present"

Demetri smiled as I touched the necklace he gave me. I returned the smile and felt a lot better. The combination of getting it off my chest and having Demetri smile at me made me realize the good things in this situation.

"Yes I suppose we should make sure you have no serious injuries. Carlisle do you mind going with Cathy to her bedroom to check on her injuries?" Aro asked the doctor of the Cullen family.

"Of course not Aro. Can Esme come with me?" Carlisle the hansom blond Cullen asked.

"Of course and Demetri you may go with them," Aro said with a genuine smile.

Demetri picked me up and we left the room with Esme and Carlisle close in tow. They went a little faster than human pace making it to my room in less than ten minutes. Once in my room Demetri sat me down on my bed and sat down next to me. Carlisle and Esme stood in the room smiling.

"Hello Cathy my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said in a cheery tone. I smiled at both of them.

"I will have to ask you to take off your sweatshirt so I can examine your arms," Carlisle explained.

I reluctantly removed my sweatshirt. Esme gasped and Demetri clamped his fists together. His face was full of rage and he looked ready to kill. I put my hand on his shoulder and he untensed a bit. Carlisle began touching different parts of my arms. I gasped in pain everytime he touched what I like to call the ring bruises.

"Alright Cathy well everything will heal just fine. Just don't lift anything heavy for a week," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Okay thanks so much. Do you want me to show you to your room?" I asked.

"I am sure we can find the others," Esme said smiling.

"O.K nice meeting you two," I said.

"Nice meeting you too," Carlisle said and with that they left. I noticed they left at human pace probably since they were used to being around humans. I was left with just Demetri. Not that I was complaining.

"Cathy why didn't you tell me the truth about what happened with Caius?" Demetri asked.

"I wanted to but it wouldn't of helped. I didn't want you fighting with him," I explained.

"Fine but then you should have told Aro," Demetri said.

"Why should I have told him? I'm just a tool. He doesn't really care about me. Chelsea could not even bind me to you guys. He just keeps me here for protection," I said angrily.

"Calm down Cathy! Aro does care for you. You may have been just a tool for him at first but he really does care for you now. And as for Chelsea binding us, she only uses the power when we first join then we want to stay here. Well besides Jane and Alec who like being with the wolves and the Cullens," Demetri explained.

"Sorry I didn't mean you were forced to be here. And Aro did have the apologize. I still don't trust him though," I said.

"I never said you should trust Aro," Demetri said with a smile. I returned the smile.

"Demetri…ah you know when Marcus talked about the ah bond. I ah know it was ah strong but do you ah think of me as ah best friend or ah something more," I said stumbling over my words.

"I know a way I can answer that," Demetri said.

Demetri put his hands on the sides of my face and leaned in and kissed me. I returned the kiss. This was nothing like when Caius kissed me. Caius' was slimy and rough. Demetri's was silky and gentle. It was perfect.

"Oh," said a voice from the door.

Demetri and I quickly jumped apart. Alice and Jane stood by the door smiling. I was definitely blushing now.

"Ah, master Aro said to get you ready for your party," Jane said grinning.

"My party?" I asked confused.


	12. Chapter 12: My Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 12: My Party

"Yep your birthday party. Aro decided to throw a birthday party for you to make up for the incident," Alice said with her permanent smile.

"Demetri you are suppose to get ready with the guys in the west wing" Jane said.

"O.K see you later birthday girl," Demetri said kissing me and leaving the room.

Alice and Jane brought me to the room with the other girls. Sitting in the room was Bella, the shield like me, Rosalie who was by far the prettiest, Leah who had a very natural beauty, and then Jane and Alice of course.

They already had their dresses on. Alice wore a dark blue dress that was tight on the top and fanned out on the bottom. Jane wore a tight fitted violet dress while Rosalie wore a similar one but it was red. Leah wore a yellow sundress that complimented her skin tone and Bella wore a little less revealing dress than the rest, that was forest green.

"I hate to break it to you guys but no matter what you guys do there is no way I will ever be as pretty as any of you," I said.

"Nonsense you are gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well I do like dress up," I answered excitedly.

"Oh, thank god! Bella never lets me do her dress and makeup without complaining," Alice said jumping up and down.

"I'm just glad you found a new person to play Barbie with," Bella joked.

Alice stuck her tongue out Bella and began throwing dresses at me to try on. After deciding on a dress Alice did my hair while Rosalie and Jane did my makeup and Bella and Leah did my nails. I wore a black evening gown and high heeled sandals. My nails were painted a midnight blue and I had light blue eye shadow on that Alice said was perfect for my electrifying blue eyes. Alice had curled my hair into blond ringlets. I could barely recognize myself in the mirror.

"See I told you, you were gorgeous," Alice said smiling.

They led me to the throne room that had been cleaned out for my party. The room was filled with confetti, ribbon, and in the center of the room hung a big banner that said Happy Birthday Cathy. The girls quickly hugged me goodbye to go dance with their mates. I looked out and saw all the couples. Aro was dancing with his mate Suclipia. And Caius was dancing with Athendora, his mate. He actually looked happy for once. I noticed Marcus dancing with Heidi one of the volturi. I scanned the room for Demetri but could not find him. I felt a gust of wind and looked to see Aro standing in front of me no longer with Suclipia.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a genuine smile.

"Yes master," I answered.

Aro brought me onto the dance floor and we began to dance gracefully around the room. I felt the sense of power flowing through me again but this time Aro did not ask me to take my shield down. Unfortunately my stomach gave my hunger away. Aro gave me a slight smile.

"Cathy why don't you go eat some of the chips we have set out," Aro said.

"Really? Thanks master!" I exclaimed running over to the chip table. I heard several vampires and some wolves laughing at me. Which who could blame them. I was shoving handfuls of chips in my mouth. About ten minutes later I stopped eating and sat down in a chair.

"Care to dance or would you like some more chips?" Demetri asked with a sarcastic smile.

Right then the music abruptly came to a halt. I looked to see Emmet changing the c.d. Soon Soulja Boy was blasting from the stereo. The Cullens, wolves, Jane, and Alec began dancing to the song.

"Never mind," Demetri said.

"No were dancing I can show you the steps," I said to Demetri grabbing him by the hand and bringing him to the dance floor. In no time at all Demetri leaned the dance; stupid vampires always fast at everything. The clock struck six and suddenly I felt really light headed **(A/N: Yes I realize being born at 6 in L.A it would be different time in Italy but to make this less confusing lets just pretend there is no time difference). **

"Are you alright Cathy?" Demetri asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to use the bathroom," I lied, " Bella will you come with me?"

"Of course Cathy," Bella answered.

Bella and I left the room heading towards the bathroom. But I really needed fresh air so I headed towards the door. I began walking down the dark tunnel that I had walked down four years ago. I needed to get out of here something was wrong. I could see clearly down the pitch black tunnel and I could hear individual conversations from the throne room.

"Cathy seriously what's wrong?" Bella asked worriedly.

I put my shield around us but I made it so Bella could hear me. I was surprised how easily it was for me to get the shield exactly how I wanted it. I barely had to concentrate to put my shield up.

"I don't know. All my senses just got better. I think as good as a vampire but I'm not sure since I'm not a vampire and never been one. I asked you to come with because Aro can't read your thoughts and well hopefully this is one of the things I will unconsciously block," I said quicker than I thought possible.

"Calm down Cathy! I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this. Everything will be okay," Bella said trying to calm me down.

"Oh, it will be," a voice said from behind me. Oh crap why does this always happen to me.

A/N: Ooh left you with a cliffhanger. I am so evil. Please review 


	13. Chapter 13: Introductions

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. This week is crazy. I have finals plus three papers and a group performance. But after this week I will be able to update a lot more often.**

**Chapter 13: Introductions **

I turned around to see a blond haired man with the same electrifying blue eyes as me. He was at the most 30 so there was no way he could be my father but maybe a half brother or something. Then suddenly we were surrounded by a group of both guys and girls with almost the same blond hair and blue eyes.

Great I would be related to a bunch of evil people or whatever they were. They had to have some kind of power because one of them penetrated my shield. Suddenly the one who had spoke morphed into a werewolf and not the cute shapeshifter kind like Seth and Leah. Nope he turned into the ugly, hairy kind. I hope I don't become like that. The others smiled around them and it was really odd since they all had similar features and looked about the same age. Bella screamed for help but I knew no one would come. I could feel a strong shield around us. I removed my shield from us knowing it would not help us.

I saw the wolf nod his head and I had a bad feeling it meant the same as Aro's hand gesture not the silencing one either but rather the kill one. One of the guys stepped towards Bella. Though everyone looked alike there were little differences between them. This man had slightly darker blond hair than the rest. He also had an evil grin similar to Caius but if possible even worse. I stepped between Bella and him putting my shield back in place even if it was a fruitless attempt.

"_Step aside I don't want you heart," _a voice said inside my head. I knew it was the werewolf.

"No I can't she's my friend!" I answered aloud," To hurt her you will have to kill me"

"_Put your thoughts in my mind and I will take you both prisoners instead of killing you two."_

Oh how generous of him. I closed my eyes and collected my powers. I knew I had to make this work because both my and Bella's life depended on it. I opened my eyes and stared intently at the wolf.

"_Who are you?" _ I projected.

The werewolf morphed back into his "human" form. He looked at me with a small smile on his lips like he was proud of me. Great another psycho who likes my powers.

"Meg," the werewolf man said.

And suddenly everything became blurry. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I noticed Bella and I were in some kind of special cell that Bella could not break out of. The werewolf man, the man with a smile like Caius', and a young woman, most likely Meg, stood outside the cell.

"Hello Cathy and Bella I believe. Am I correct?" the werewolf man asked.

We just stared at him. If he wasn't sharing information with us, I wasn't sharing information with him. Especially when he already knew the answer.

"Very well, My name is Logan and I am a werewolf," the werewolf man began.

"Bella did you know he was a werewolf?" I asked feigning shock.

"I had no idea," Bella said sarcastically.

"I know I thought he was just an everyday normal man," I answered sarcastically.

"As I was saying I am a werewolf leader of hybrids that are half human and half werewolf. I created them with woman," Logan said proudly. Ok that is gross. Created them with woman? Eww.. and that means he's my, Oh no!!!

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Like I said I am swamped with homework this weekend! I know no excuse fanfiction is more important than homework, lol.**


	14. Chapter 14: My new Family

**Chapter 14: My new "Family"**

"So you are saying you're my father?" I asked in disbelief, " But you can't be more than 30 years old?"

"Physically yes but werewolves are immortal just like vampires. So I am actually 3,401 years old," Logan a.k.a my father explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. Just like vampire hybrids right? " I questioned.

"Don't compare me to those leeches," the man, that I am guessing is my half brother said angrily.

"Calm down Steven!" Logan said to him, "We are similar in some ways and that will probably be the easiest way for Cathy and Bella to understand. You see some of us have powers like Meg who can teleport people, and Steven can cause the illusion of pain. I have a shield like you, Cathy, but mine is much stronger. I also can read most minds besides you two and I can put my thoughts into your head."

"Ooh so Steven has the same powers as my friend Jane," I interrupted.

"Don't compare me to her. I am 10x better than her. I can make more than one person at a time feel pain non like that leech," Steven bragged.

"Oh, so like her brother Alec can make a bunch of people at once lose their senses?" I asked. I knew it was stupid to purposely annoy Steven but I could not help it. Bella and I were not in a very good situation right now and this helped me feel better. Steven was clearly angry and I felt a sense of power. I could tell Bella felt it too because she smirked.

"Seriously were both mental shields. And I have a limited physical shield that obviously can be broken through by Logan but our mental shields are extremely strong," I explained to a very pissed off Steven.

"She is right Steven. Even I cannot break through their mental shields. But if you want to demonstrate your power I am sure Meg wouldn't mind," Logan said grinning.

Steven smiled and Meg looked like she really did mind. But I knew it wasn't really a question. She had about as much choice as I did with Aro reading my mind.

"Of course not," Meg said in a defeated voice. God why is it always master. I would even prefer your majesty or sir.

"Wait demonstrate on me! I will remove my shield," I said quickly.

They all looked at me in shock. Meg was the one that looked most surprised with Steven coming into a close second. Now that I thought about it Logan did not looked that surprised. This probably was his plan all along. He knew my weakness just like Caius. Bella was about to say something so I decided to test out my new found power.

Bella let me do this. I know I barely know Meg but I am the one that got Steven mad. Meg doesn't need to be punished for me. And don't you dare take your shield down because Edward will kill me if he finds out I let you get tortured.

Bella half smiled at my remarks and I gave a full smile back. Though I wasn't all that comfortable taking my shield down to allow Steven to freely use his powers on me, I had to at least pretend to not be scared for Bella's sake. Logan noticed are quiet conversation and did not seem too happy about it, but he was the one who taught me I could project my thoughts.

"Alright do it to Cathy instead," Logan said with his signature smile.

I removed my shield. Steven looked at me and smiled. I could see he was going to enjoy this. I think I see what Demetri meant when he said Aro cared for me and the other guards. He would never have Jane use her powers on the guard or I unless we betrayed him.

Then the power sense came along with the worse pain I had ever experienced. Though to be honest the worst pain I had ever experienced was a broken arm. This power made me feel as if my whole body was on fire. I bit my lip so I would not cry out in pain. What seemed like an eternity later the pain stopped. I stayed crumpled on the floor until Bella helped me stand up. I put my shield back in place amazed that I had been able to keep it down while experiencing that almost unbearable pain. Hmm from the look on Logan's face he was surprised too.

"Alright you two can come join us in battle or spend eternity in this cell," Logan explained.

"We will join you," Bella said pretending to be sad.

"You aren't a very good liar," Logan said.

"Well it was worth a try," Bella told Logan, " I probably of let Cathy lie"

"I am a worst liar than you," I said in all honesty.

"Meg come one we have a battle to plan," Logan said obviously annoyed with our attitude.

And with that Meg, Logan, and Steven teleported out of the room or rather the cold basement of some building I did not know. Though Logan never said it directly I assumed I would be forever 21. Due to my educated guess based on that Logan did not do it with that many women so close together. And also that would explain why we resemble vampire hybrids so much. As I was thinking about this Bella started to dry sob.

"Bella I'm so sorry I got you into this mess," I said.

"It is not your fault Cathy. How were you supposed to know that Logan was going to kidnap us?" Bella asked regaining her composure.

"But it is my fault. He's not your crazy father. He's mine," I said sadly.

"Cathy you can't choose who your biological parents are. I loved mine but there are a lot of nice people out there who have crazy parents just like you. Though I doubt they are werewolf parents," Bella explained.

"Well I wish I had anyone who loved me as a daughter," I said sadly. I usually kept my feelings to myself but I really liked Bella.

"Aro cares for you," Bella said.

"He sure has a funny way of showing it," I said interrupting Bella.

"Maybe but Edward is a mind reader and he told me Aro got really upset about what Caius and Felix did to you. And his exact thought was I cannot believe they did that to my daughter," Bella explained.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief, " But I barely talk to him.

"Trust me, I would not make this up. I am not exactly so fond of Aro after when he wanted to wipe out my family when Nessie was born," Bella explained, "Though now that I think about it so did Jane and Alec but I forgave them."

Just then I yawned. I realized I was really, really tired most likely due to the stress of the day. You know if it wasn't from visiting the throne room 3 times I could be finding out I was half werewolf and my father was a half breed werewolf bent on taking over the world.

"Cathy why don't you get some sleep. I'll wake you up if something happens," Bella said realizing I was exhausted.

"Okay thanks," I said lying down. It wasn't the most comfortable position but I did eventually end up falling asleep. I woke up to someone frantically shaking me awake. Three guys that of course had blond hair and blue eyes stood inside our cell. They were very muscular and I had a feeling they would win if this was a fight. This was not going to be good.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger, sorry but I had to do it. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up. And yes that is a threat, so you should be very scared. Happy Monday **


	15. Chapter 15: Jail fight

**A/N: So here's chapter 16. I hope you like it. I would like to thank my constant reviewers, BellaCullenMad and Ausa, for their support. And for this chapter I would like five reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Jail fight**

I woke up to someone frantically shaking me awake. Three guys that of course had blond hair and blue eyes stood inside our cell. I must have been fast asleep not to notice them. They were very muscular and I had a feeling if this was a fight they would win it.

"Hello girls, Logan felt you two being alive was too much of a risk so we will be disposing of you today," the middle man said.

Bella hissed and I got into a crouch. Wow I don't know where that came from. Must be my new animal instincts. Just then Meg appeared in the room. I could feel a sense of energy of her trying to teleport us out but nothing happened. The three men laughed and it definitely was not a friendly laugh.

"Nice try Meg but Logan made it impossible to teleport out of the cell. He knew you had a soft spot for the vamps," steroid man #2 said.

"But then how did you get out and in here before?" I asked confused.

"I teleported you two in this cell but I teleported the rest of us outside of the cell," Meg explained.

Looking at these three guys I knew we were totally screwed. Yep wait to have hope Cathy. Bella probably could take one of them since she has had previous training due to when they thought the voluturi were going to attack them. Meg probably didn't have much training though due to she was used for teleporting services. While I had no training at all due to the fact I thought I was human until yesterday.

Bella did not waste anytime at jumping at the middle one, who was also the biggest. It seemed to be a pretty equal fight. The other 2 came at Meg and I. We were backed into the cell wall.

"Ah this is going to be so easy," the steroid man to the left said.

"Oh screw you Sean," Meg said lunging at him.

Meg and Sean began to fight. Sean seemed to have the upper hand but Meg was quicker than him keeping her out of his killer grasp. Meanwhile I was stuck with second biggest of the three. He had almost white hair that went to his shoulders and he had a slight green tinge to his blue eyes. He smiled at me with his perfect white teeth.

"I think I am going to have some fun with you before I kill you," the man said, "My name is Kyle by the way."

"Like I care," I spat. He slapped me across the face. Well the good thing was I was pretty sure he wasn't going to sexually assault me since I was his half sister. Bad news my face was really stinging and I was probably about to be tortured to death. He pushed me and held me against the wall. He slowly leaned towards my neck.

"You know how when a vampire bites another vampire and their venom causes immense pain," he breathed on my neck, " Well the same is true for werewolves"

He ran his lips along my neck. Okay this was really weird, like I said before he's my half brother. He opened his mouth and put his teeth against my throat. I closed my eyes expecting my pain but instead I felt his weight lifted off of me. I looked to see Demetri and Kyle circling in front of me. Demetri looked really angry. I quickly turned to see how Bella and Meg were doing. Bella had the upper hand now. He opponent was backed into the wall. Meg on the other hand was backed into another corner with Sean about to bite her neck. What the hell was with these hybrids wanting to bite their sisters.

I ran with my new found speed and used all my strength to pull Sean off of Meg. Sean turned around shocked to see me alive but quickly recovered and began choking the life out of me. So obviously the werewolf hybrids didn't have the benefit of not having to breathe. Meg grabbed Sean's neck from behind and snapped it. Note to self don't let anyone near my neck. I turned around to see Demetri finishing off Kyle and Bella must of just snapped her guys neck because it rolled on the ground.

"Alright let's go. The fighting probably began by now," Meg said walking out of the cell door that was now ripped off its hinges. I'm guessing Demetri did that. Everyone followed behind but I paused in the doorway.

"Wait Meg before we go back, I have a question. How many people are right next to Logan?" I asked.

"Probably his three bodyguards. Why?" Meg asked with confusion in her eyes.

"Because I think you should teleport him, his 3 guards, and Demetri and I far away from the Volturi castle," I explained.

"What about me?" Bella asked.

"You have to stay and block Mr. Pain in the ass, a.k.a Steven, and everyone else with mental powers," I explained.

"Aw..alright but you are going to need help," Bella told me.

"Yeah I know that is why I think we should take Caius with us since he has had experience with werewolves," I said.

"Felix too. He has fought werewolves before," Demetri piped in.

"Ah my two favorite people," I aid sarcastically, " Let's go"


	16. Chapter 16:  The Battle Begins

**Chapter 16: The Battle Begins**

Meg teleported us about five feet from the scene before us. And let me tell you it wasn't looking too good. Logan had his shield blocking his army while Mr. Pain in the ass was causing the Volturi, the Cullens, and the wolves to wither in pain.

"Meg now!" I exclaimed putting Felix's and Caius' picture in her head just in case she did not know who they were.

We were teleported to some huge field. Logan and his goons looked surprised and angry. I'm guessing it was because we were still alive. Felix and Caius looked scared and was backing up from our group. I noticed Logan was still in his human form because he probably didn't feel very threatened before due to his shield and Steven's power.

"What are you two doing?" I asked Caius and Felix.

"We don't want to be killed by you and your family," Felix said loudly.

"You two are so damn stupid. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have interfered back at the castle. I brought you here because I need your help fighting since you two and Demetri have had the most experience dealing with werewolves," I expained impatiently.

"You two should die though," Demetri said angrily.

"Oh how sweet Demetri is your mate," Logan said interrupting our conversation, " and what did Caius and Felix do to make him so mad?"

"That is really none of your business _father_," I replied saracastically, "The point is right now I am asking for Caius' and Felix's help"

"And if we don't help?" Caius asked.

" I will have Meg teleport you back to the castle," I explained.

Felix and Caius seemed taken aback by my statement. No doubt they thought their choices was either fight or die. Though that was tempting I didn't want them to see me as the enemy right now. And in all honestly I couldn't kill someone unless it was in self defense.

"I don't understand. I thought you would want us dead after ah the incident," Felix said confused.

"I've thought about it, but decided against it since there was no permanent damage. And Logan just tried to have me killed so I choose you two over him," I said.

"But I have tried to kill you," Caius pointed out. What did he want me to kill him or rather try to kill him?

"Not recently," I said with a shrug.

"Hmm…so they sexually assaulted you. That wasn't very nice. You should fight with me. I would never even think of doing that to you," Logan said.

"Well I sure as hell hope not. You are my father. And as I said before Caius has not tried to kill me recently and Felix has never tried. Though that was due to the fact I was Aro's weapon, but none the less he did not," I babbled.

"Alright well let's have some fun," Logan said morphing into a werewolf.

I smiled remembering those were the same words Caius used yesterday. Though neither that or this was a humorous situation it was quite ironic.

"I got him Cathy," Demetri said claiming Logan.

"No you don't. I'm fighting him," Caius interrupted.

"But I…"Demetri began.

"You are to fight the hybrid on his right and Felix the one next to him. And that is an order!" Caius exclaimed.

"Yes master," Demetri and Felix said together.

_I'll let them strategize but after I kill Caius, I will make you watch me torture Demetri to death. _Logan said in my head.

_What makes you think you will beat Caius and there is no way I will just stand by and watch you fight Demetri._ I told Logan.

"Did you hear me Cathy?" Caius asked interrupting our silent conversation.

"No I was distracted," I said glaring at Logan.

"Okay well you and Meg fight the hybrid on Logan's left," Caius ordered.

"Yes master," I answered sarcastically.

"Okay let's go," Caius said ignoring my sarcasm.

Everyone shot at their targets. Meg teleported behind our guy who was about the same built as Demetri. I realized this would be an easy fight for Meg since she could teleport herself. The man quickly turned around to hit Meg but Meg teleported again and kicked him from behind.

"Meg are you alright by yourself?" I yelled to her over the chaos.

"Yep go take care of your man," Meg said with a smile.

"K, thanks just call me if you need me," I said running towards Demetri.

"Need any help?" I asked Demetri when I reached him.

Demetri was moving to quick for human eyes to follow but now with my new vision I could see everything clearly. It looked to be an even fight. The hybrid would kick at Demetri and then Demetri would move and try to hit the hybrid but then the hybrid would move.

"No I am fine but you might want to help Caius. Yet again maybe not," Demetri informed me.

I looked over to see Logan on top of Caius. If this was any other situation, I might have laughed at Caius' terrified face but I knew I could not. Logan was about to rip Caius to shreds. I would never make it over there in time.

_Meg teleport Logan and I somewhere else otherwise were screwed._

Meg shook her head.

_Trust me. I know what I am doing._

Okay so I had no idea but if Logan killed Caius and won this fight we were all in trouble. I heard Caius scream from Logan biting him. At that same moment I felt a sense of power. Logan, Caius, and I ended up in some desert. I am guessing Meg decided I needed Caius' help in fighting Logan. Great two people that hate me. Hopefully they didn't decide to tag team and kill me though I doubt it because I pretty sure Caius despised werewolves and lucky for me I was only half.


End file.
